Star Trek TNG
Star Trek The Next Generation (TNG) is the continuing series to the original 1970's TV show Star Trek. it was directed by Jonathan Frakes, who also played Commander William T Riker. The show also was about the Starship USS Enterprise, but instead of the 23rd Century starship, the show followed the story of the fourth starship to bear the name NCC-1701 Enterprise, launched in the 24th century. Other actors included Brent Spiner (Data) Will Weaton (Weasly Crusher) and Patrick Steward (Captain Jon-Luc Picard). The crew The crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D were quite different to their 23rd Century counterparts. Their name, appearance, job, and relationships are listed below. Captain Jon-Luc Picard As the captain of the ship, Captain Picard was already a older man. a fan of Antiques, old books, detective novels, wine (a expression of his french nature) and history; sported a bald head, which was his most distinguishing feature. He was involved in a relationship with the ships Doctor. During the two-part "The Best of Both Worlds" he was assimilated by the Borg. Dr Beverly Crusher Dr Crusher was the doctor onboard the USS Enterprise D. She was a tall, read headed female, with shoulder length hair. During the course of the series, she was often replaced by a different doctor. She had a son, Weasly Crusher; whose father was killed at the battle of Maxia, onboard the ship the Picard commanded. Picard later bought her husbands body home, before she boarded the enterprise at Farpoint Station. she was in a non-professional relationship with Picard. Wesly Crusher Wesly Crusher was the son of Jack Crusher and Beverly Crusher. His Father was an officer in Starfleet, and was killed while serving under Captain Picard. He was initially treated badly by Picard (who was not a fan of children), but eventually gained the older man's respect. He was a boy genius, with a high IQ, and a broad knowledge about the operation of starships. he eventually gained the rank of Ensign, and served onboard the Enterprise after repeating his last year at Starfleet Academy. Data Data was a android created by Dr Soong. He was the 5th of 6 individual androids, and was the only one to enroll in starfleet. He appeared as a humanoid, with pale skin. He often over-explained things, and often didn't know if he was acting in this manner. His quest was to become more human; which would lead to him implanting an emotion-chip into his positronic Cortex, and eventually being partially assimilated by the Borg. He had a strong friendship with both Weasly Crusher and Lieutenant Geordi LaForge. As well as this, he owned a pet cat called Spot. Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge Born Blind, Geordi LaForge was given a VISOR, an experimental prosthesis that would allow him to see again. the device did not give true vision however; ut allowed him to se magnetic, electronic, ultraviolet, and infrared spectrums. Later, he used two highly advanced prosthetic ees, which served the same functuion, but with the addition of standard-spectrum vision. Geordi was a African-American; and had a strong relationship with Data. Commander Riker As Number One aboard the enterprise, Commander William Riker was one of he authority figures. he was shown clean-shaven during the first and second season, and then grew a beard. he was in a relationship; then married to Counselor Deanna Troi. Deanna Troi as the ships counselor, Deanna was the best choice, as she was half Betazoid. As she was half-human; she was only Empathetic; not fully telepathic as her mothers race were. She appeared human; and mostly wore blue. She was involved in a relationship with Commander Riker; and later married to him. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D The 24th century enterprise was a Galaxy-Class Explorer. it was the largest of all 7 starships called Enterprise; and was the only one to have children onboard. the bridge was similar to the Constitution-class starships; and